Redención - Una autoinserción en Avatar
by Tracitus
Summary: Renacer en mi serie favorita, encima con el poder de la Tierra. Todo lo que un fan de Avatar podria desear. No supe lo ingenuo que fui hasta que las personas que queria pagaron el precio mas alto por mi negligencia. Años despues de la tragedia, un evento me obliga a enbarcarme un viaje con gente que nunca espere volver a ver que tal vez, solo tal vez, consiga perdonarme a mi mismo.


Tío Ben tenía razón cuando dijo esa oración tan icónica a Spiderman, "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad" O no sabía cuánta razón tenía hace unos años, y con la responsabilidad vienen la expectativas, incluso si sólo las marcas tu. Con las expectativas viene la posibilidad de no cumplirlas, y al no hacerlo, viene la culpa y el remordimiento.

Eso era lo qué pensaba, días después de qué mi aldea fuese quemada hasto sólo quedar cenizas, era recordar en el olor de la carne quemada, los gritos de la gente atrapada y las llamas qué salían de los puños de los soldados, la desesperación en los de madre y confusión e ira en los de mi hermana mientras salía corriendo…

" _Podrías haberlos salvado con ese control de la tierra tuyo"_ me recriminaba una voz, susurrando incesantemente, una voz con el tono de la hermana qué una vez tuve, qué tuvo hace tres días, una voz que me recuerda mi culpa y remordimiento _"Pero decidiste huir hermanito, cómo un cobarde qué eres y siempre has sido, en está vida y la anterior"_

Estaba débil y aterrado oculto en el bosque desde aquello, "La falta de comida y sueño me estan haciendo ver cosas" me decía el primer día, ahora ya no estoy tan seguro, la figura fantasmagórica de Kaya, una chica adolescente de doce años.

" _Seguramente nunca nos amaste, ni te importamos más allá de simples cuidadores, sustitutos de tu antigua familia"_ Seguía diciendo la voz, mientras el fantasma daba vueltas a mi alrededor. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi mejilla, sintiendo que Kaya tenía razón. Los dos últimos días intentaba negarlo, gritaba e intentaba qué ella se fuese, sin embargo, ya no tenía las fuerzas para resistir y negar la verdad.

\- Tienes razón Kaya- mi dije a mi mismo, mientras intentaba secar las lágrimas- Soy un patético, hipócrita desgraciado, pensé en abandonarlo en cuanto supe qué estábamos dentro del mundo de Avatar, renacido en el seno de una familia del Reino de la Tierra. En cuanto tuviera 12 años saldría corriendo en busca del Avatar para intentar unir… no, acoplarme- dije sin engañarme a mí mismo- Me decía egoístamente a mi mismo que os abandonaría para ayudarle y así acabar la guerra antes, así qué tenía qué meterme a Aang y los demás.

" _Pero no lo hiciste por genuino altruismo, ¿Verdad?"_ Se anticipó ella _"Querías acoplarte con tus héroes favoritos para moldearlos y guiarlos a tu antojo"_ Me susurro al oído haciendo una pequeña risita _"No te veías cómo un amigo, o incluso compañero de ellos, sinceramente pensabas qué eras el igual o superior qué Aang, el Avatar, elegido por los espíritus y maestro de los cuatro elementos. Te veías cómo su líder, su guía y en el fondo de tu mente te los imaginabas cómo marionetas, listas para ser manipulad… digo ayudadas según lo qué te decías a ti mismo, tu arrogancia llegó a niveles tan absurdos cómo para decirte a ti mismo que Iroh no era tan importante, estando tu allí para guiarlos… Sólo me puedo imaginar la vergüenza de papá si llegan a saber qué su hijo huyó sin intentar siquiera ayudar a su madre y hermana"_

Los recuerdos de madre contándonos la historia de Oma y Shu, padre enseñándome tierra control, esos recuerdos eran como veneno ponzoñoso, oscureciendo y dañando mi mente con remordimiento y culpa, pero los más dolorosos de recordar los elogios de mi padre antes de qué se fuera a la guerra, unos días antes de cumplir diez años...

 _Seis años atrás:_

\- No te preocupes mujer- le decía a madre- Aunque no este aquí, teneis a Lee si algo llegase a pasar- se agacho para estar a mi altura- Eres el único de la aldea que puede dominar la tierra y los espíritus saben qué tienes mucho potencial y capacidad, si algo llegase a pasar, prometeme qué protegerás a tu hermana y a tu madre- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

\- Si papá- le dije confiado- Lo juro por los espíritus

A esto sonrió y dijo- Gracias hijo mío, se qué puedo confiar en ti.

Ahora parecía qué esa última frase qué me dijo padre antes de irse parecía una broma, un chiste malo y cruel.

\- ¿Qué he hecho?- me digo a mi mismo mientras miro mis manos, sucias de barro y cenizas- ¿Cómo merezco vivir después de lo qué he hecho?- Las lágrimas de nuevo asomaban y empezaban a caer, y no se secaron completamente hasta qué fruto del cansancio, mental y físico, me dormí, deseando no despertar otra vez.


End file.
